Childhood Life
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Haruhi wasn't always mistaken as a boy and forced to be a Host. She had fairly good childhood, save for a few moments here and there. What was it like for six-year-old Haruhi? Read on to find out!
1. Playing House

Ryouji Fujioka always knew his daughter was independent and different. She was not only the child in the family, but she was also without a mother. For a six-year-old girl that was major. But, it still surprised him some of the things she did.

He came home one afternoon, already changed into normal male clothing, calling out for his daughter. "Haruhi! Daddy's home!" he yelled. "…Haruhi?" Ryouji started looking around the apartment; her bedroom, his bedroom, the living area…where was that girl? "Haruhi!" he yelled, throwing the cushions of the couch behind himself. He reached for the phone, ready to call for the police, when he heard a giggle. He looked over to the kitchen area and saw Haruhi under a table covered in a sheet with several mismatched boxes set up. She had her dolls and a teddy bear in some of the boxes, mumbling out their words and giggling occasionally.

Ryouji sighed happily-how he hadn't noticed a new table, he'll never know. Wait…had Haruhi been ignoring him? She had no earplugs or something to interrupt her hearing…she was ignoring him! He dashed to the table and scooped her into his lap.

"D-Dad!" Haruhi yelped.

"Why were you ignoring me?!" he wailed in her ear.

Haruhi sighed, glancing at her set-up and back to her father. "I wasn't paying attention…I thought you'd go lay down and give up. I'm sorry…" she hung her head and held a fistful of his tee in her small hand.

Ryouji looked at her, this little girl worried more about him than anything else. He couldn't stay mad at her. "Awww! It's OK Haruhi! Daddy loves you sooooo much!" he cooed.

"Dad, you're squishing me…" Haruhi mumbled into his chest.

"Oh, right. Hehe, sorry Sweetie!" The tranny looked over to his daughter's little setup, seemed she had made a whole big house. "What were you playing, Haruhi?"

Haruhi crawled out of his lap and took her favorite doll in her arms. "This is Michiyo, she's Mr. Fatty's husband." She gestured to the teddy bear, "And these are their kids, Koemi and Megumi…" Haruhi smiled slightly when she said that name. "They're a really happy family."

"That's really cute, Sweetie…" Ryouji smiled. But, he had to wonder…what did she mean by 'They're a really happy family'? Was she not happy? His smile disappeared after that.

Haruhi looked back up at him and noticed his concern. "Happy just like us! They're just bigger, but that's OK!" She hopped up, pulling all her toys and the house out from under the table and scooting it out of the way. "We should make dinner, I'll help lots!" she giggled, pulling things out to get started.

The tranny couldn't help but laughed and help. "Be careful, Haruhi!" He took the pot out of her hands and set it on the counter, lifting her up and beside said pot.

They were a happy family…right? Right.

**I'm making this a series, what do you guys think? More little!Haruhi? It doesn't all have to center around her and her dad, that could get boring…If you think this is good idea and you want more, review saying so and give me some ideas for more chapters!**

**If you're wondering what the names mean, here ya go:**

**Michiyo-Era of beauty and wisdom**

**Koemi-Little laugh**

**Megumi-Blessing**

**I also have another on-going little!Ouran story for the twins, check it out sometime if you haven't already!**


	2. Best friend

**Well it took me long enough! Sorry, I was on a break from writing! I'm BACK!**

Haruhi sat at her desk scribbling on a piece of paper, swinging her legs. It was her first day of school ever and she had to admit she was kind of nervous. Suddenly, there was a loud screech and blocking of light in front of her. She looked up to see a girl no bigger than herself sitting in the desk in front of her. The girl had medium length fiery red hair that was curled in loose locks, almost like she had had her hair in a braid. The girl turned around with a huge smile on her face that revealed missing teeth along the bottom row and bright brown eyes that seemed to glitter.

"Hi!" the girl greeted, "I'm Mokoto!"

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Haruhi deadpanned.

Mokoto froze, her face turning the color of her hair. She made a 'humph' sound and crossed her arms, "It can be a girl's name, too. Besides, I'm much better than those _dummies_!"

Haruhi held back a giggle as Mokoto jumped up from her seat, the uniform ribbon bouncing up and smacking her in the face.

"Anyway…" Mokoto sat back down, her face returning to normal color finally. "What's your name?"

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka."

"Fujioka…I heard that 'fore…" Mokoto held a hand to her chin, thinking.

"Well my mom was lawy-"

"I've got it!" Mokoto slammed a fist in her open palm. "Your daddy's a tranny, right?" Mokoto nearly shouted. Haruhi sighed, nodding. "Yeah, my daddy and him are friends!" Mokoto giggled.

"Is he a tranny, too?" Haruhi had to ask.

Mokoto giggled, shaking her head. "He owns the convenience store in town." Haruhi nodded. "…Hey! I know, we should be friends, too!"

"Why?" Haruhi asked in an accidentally harsh tone.

Mokoto, taken aback slightly, replied, "Well…you know, they're friends and now we knows each o'der so…they'd want us to be friends…" Haruhi nodded.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." She shrugged. Mokoto grinned hugely, whipping around in her seat to face the front just as the bell tone rang.

* * *

"C'mon, Haruhi! Let's see who can go higher!" Mokoto giggled as she plopped down on a swing. Haruhi sat beside her, unsure. Mokoto pushed off and forced herself toward the sky. Haruhi copied, though she didn't make it nearly as high up on the first push.

Then, Mokoto jumped. She landed in a separate playground's mulch, spitting the brown wood from her mouth. "Mokoto!" Haruhi yelled. She stopped herself in the swing and ran over to her friend. "You okay, Mokoto?" Haruhi asked as she stooped down, pulling back red hair.

Mokoto mumbled, sticking her butt up.

"What?" Haruhi sat back just as the girl hopped up, throwing her arms up and spreading her legs in almost a star-like form.

"That was AWESOME! Let's do it again, your turn!"

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Haruhi yelled when Mokoto sat her back in the seat. The red-haired girl put the balls of her feet on either side of the sing and she held onto the chain, leaning forward and back to get the motion started.

"You gotta push, too! C'mon, kick your legs!" Eventually Haruhi complied, they got fairly high up and Haruhi found herself enjoying the height. "Jump!" Mokoto suddenly exclaimed.

"What! I'm not gonna jump!" Haruhi refused.

"Just do it! It's fun!" Mokoto giggled. They came back and then forward twice before Haruhi let go of the metal, launching herself from the seat. She flew down to the mulch; even farther than Mokoto had gone. She cried as she smacked onto the ground and called for her friend. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn'ta made you jump!"

"That…was…SO MUCH FUN!" Haruhi giggled, jumping up. "Let's do it again, see who can jump the farthest!" Mokoto giggled, following the brunette back and they started again. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship…

**Thanks, Neliel for suggesting the best friend! I'll try to update this sooner next time! *eyes sparkle***

**Abigail: though she probably won't.**

**Wrong fandom, Abby…*pushes away***

**Review and tell me what you thought! You can suggest adventures for Haruhi, too!**


	3. Sleepover

"Come on, Haruhi!" Mokoto giggled as she jumped, her red curls smacking her cheeks. "Jump with me!" she called, twirling her umbrella.

"But we're gonna get all wet if we do that…" Haruhi reasoned, wincing as the water sloshed in the road. She hated rainy days with a passion.

"We're just gonna take baths tonight anyway! You're going to get wet some way or another!" Mokoto laughed, kicking a puddle to splash a tree. Haruhi shook her head no and gave a grunt. So Mokoto did what any reasonable person would have; she took her friend's hand and pulled her into a puddle.

"Mokoto!" Haruhi yelped. She was soaked now, her rain boots adding no protection to her toes. "I can't believe you!" she tried not giggle, pushing Mokoto down in another puddle and jumping on top of her. The two laughed and rolled, wincing only when pebbles scraped their hands and knees.

* * *

"What happened to you two?!" Ryouji cried when the girls entered the apartment. He scooped up Haruhi quickly, scanning the girl over.

"We were just playin' in the puddles." Haruhi answered, jumping down from her father's grip.

Ryouji sighed, "Well then you two need your baths _now_!" He ran to the bathroom and started running the water.

* * *

The two girls sat in the tub, washing off the mud and little dots of blood. Mokoto looked to Haruhi, a smirk dancing on her lips. She cupped her hand and dug it into the water, thrusting it at the brunette.

"Hey!" Haruhi called in surprise.

"Hay's for horses, straw's cheaper!" Mokoto giggled. Haruhi shoved water at the other girl, giggling when the redhead paused in astonishment. "You'll pay for that, Fujioka!" she giggled, tackling the other. The water sloshed over the edge of the tub and toy boats fell overboard.

"Alright, girls. I think you've had eno-OH MY LORD!"

* * *

"Bedtime~!" Ryouji called at the girls from Haruhi's room. They groaned and flicked off the lights, putting away the controllers to Haruhi's gaming system. Mokoto pulled away the covers and plopped down against the wall, clutching her stuffed frog to her chest.

"Why do you lay like that?" Haruhi asked, pulling the covers over them both.

Mokoto, with her eyes clamped shut, responded in all seriousness with, "I hope that if I sleep like a kitty, one day I will wake up as a kitty."

Haruhi stared at her for a moment, taking in the new information about her friend. "…No more cartoons for you."

**Well I'm late again. I all this time I coud've been writing and do you know what I was doing?! Watching King of the Nerds…**

**I'm pathetic, I know…**

**Review and tell me what you thought! If you have any ideas for what I could do, don't hesitate to tell me!**


End file.
